one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeon Calcos Vs Madame Vastra
Soul Calibur Vs Doctor Who! The wild meats the sophisticated when two sword-wielding reptiles cross blades! Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Queue Infernal Offering, 0:00-0:10) The camera circles quickly around Kunpaektu Shrine-Dream Remnants, which is surrounded by Lizardmen holding large knives and forks. Soul Calibur Announcer (while camera is moving): During their search for the sacred blade, their swords and disgust for humanity clash in the depths. The view switches to Vastra walking towards the center of the arena. Vastra (twirling her blades): You are not Silurian; I can dispose of you with no regrets. Aeon Calcos is now also making his way towards the middle. Aeon: (Beats his axe against his shield and growls). OMM Announcer: THIS IS NO PLACE FOR COLD BLOOD! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Lizardman Vastra Draw 60 (Infernal Offering, 0:10-0:55) Aeon jumps and swings his axe down, but Vastra blocks it by crossing her blades. She then pushes it away and spins, delivering two slashes to Aeon’s face, and follows up with a kick to his chest to knock him down. He rolls over on all fours and lunges at Vastra’s feet, but she jumps and lands with one foot on his head, pushing it into the ground. As the Silurian swings her blade down, the Lizardman raises his shield off the ground to block the attack; he then grabs her arm with his other hand, snarls, and yanks her down to the ground as well. Vastra rolls away and gets up while Aeon climbs to his feet. 51 The two circle each other for a second, and then Aeon attempts another strike, which Vastra parries. Aeon keeps up the assault with his axe, with Vastra blocking each swing, until she traps his weapon in between her blades. As she tries to step back, however, Aeon’s tail grabs her by the leg, preventing her from getting out of reach of a shield bash to the head. Now wide open, Aeon hits her with four slashes to the stomach, with the final one sending her up in the air. Two more cuts at her head juggle her for a bit, and a final smack with the shield sends her a ways down the arena, closer to the edge. Aeon: *roars* 41 Vastra manages to stand up just as Aeon leaps at her; his blade is blocked, and the two continue to duel, circling each other as their blades fly; Vastra is on the offensive, and her pressure becomes so great that Aeon stops using his axe altogether and puts all his effort into holding up his shield to block the strikes. 35 Finally, a loud breaking sound is heard, and parts of Aeon’s armour (and his tail) fall off; Vastra has broken his defenses. Using her two blades, she delivers a large amount of swift strikes to Aeon, who takes the full bearing of them all. She wraps her combo up by crossing her blades to Aeon’s torso and pulls them apart, sending him flying back. She charges the Lizardman, but to her surprise, he gets up, sprouts wings from his back and begins to fly a few feet above the ground. Aeon: *roars* Vastra: Your grasp on biology troubles me. 20 She begins to swing, but as her opponent is now with an aerial advantage, he grabs Vastra’s sword with one of his talons, lifts her into the air, scratches her face twice and throws her towards the edge of the arena. She is fortunate to knock into one of the surrounding lizardmen, sending it and its cutlery into the murky waters while sparing herself. SC Announcer: Ring Out! 15 (Queue All Of Time and Space, 0:42-0:58) Aeon lands, with wings still outstretched, and lets out a mighty war cry. Vastra, not deterred, spits out some blood, discards her longcoat, and raises her swords again. The two slowly approach each other, and blades fly again. Time seems to slow as Aeon roars, preparing to end her with a strike to her head. Vastra: Hush, now 6'' She traps his axe in between her two swords and throws it away. Aeon, now a little frightened, raises his shield, but the Silurian manages to get both of her swords underneath it and flip it out of his hands. Before he can react, Vastra makes two individual cuts in front of her, crossing her blades, and uncrosses them with a final cut while turning away from him. K.O.!!! As the announcement of victory rings through the air, Aeon’s arms fall off, and his head flies a short distance off of his body. After they land, Vastra glares at the other lizardmen, who quickly scamper away. Outro (Queue Doctor Who Theme (Matt Smith), 0:09-end) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MADAME VASTRA! Misc. *This is MP999's first One Minute Melee to end in death *This battle was done in the style of the gameplay of Soul Calibur IV, and took place in a stage from the same game *The music used in this battle is the Eminence Symphony Orchestra's ''Infernal Offering, Murray Gold's All of Time and Space, and Murray Gold's Doctor Who Theme (Matt Smith) *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *Check out MP999's Death Battles here Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:MP999